


Should We Take a Leap

by Letterblade



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Background Poly, F/F, Rough Body Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 01:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letterblade/pseuds/Letterblade
Summary: They’d been making out, skin tingling, blond hair mussed where Xion had grabbed for it, not particularly thinking—she’s used to grabbing at the boys, they don’t mind, but Naminé had squeaked and gone cold, and then—and then asked her for something more.





	Should We Take a Leap

**Author's Note:**

> I was pulling random pairings and kinks and this happened.

“Are you sure?” Xion asks quietly, for about the fifth time.

“Mm.” Naminé gives one of those small nods of hers, untangles her fingers, and takes a deep shaky breath. “If you are.”

Xion bites her lip. They’re both in their underwear, black and white. Xion’s in her sports bra from hand-to-hand training with Aqua earlier, freckles risen on her arms along with her newfound tan. Naminé, eternally pale against her, in a little white thing with a bow in the middle that makes her look even more delicate. They’d been making out, skin tingling, blond hair mussed where Xion had grabbed for it, not particularly thinking—she’s used to grabbing at the boys, they don’t mind, but Naminé had squeaked and gone cold, and then—and then asked her for something more.

“I just—don’t want to be scared.”

Xion reaches out, a little hesitant, brushing Naminé’s hair away from her face with her knuckles. “I wouldn’t think…you trust me? With this?”

Naminé blinks. “Of course,” she says, slightly puzzled, like it’s obvious. Which it isn’t at all to Xion.

Xion squares her jaw. “I’m going to stop if I don’t like it. Or if you don’t, of course! Either of us.”

“Mm,” Naminé hums again, and nods.

“Okay.” She might, she thinks, be more worried about this than Naminé is, which is a little silly, but also. Naminé never fights. That’s the point, she supposes. It means her arms are thin and soft, and she doesn’t know how to take a hit, so…chest and shoulders, Xion thinks, but not too low on her ribs. Legs. Never her face, god. Would it be weird to hit her in the butt?

She can’t tell whether she really should grab her by the hair again or really shouldn’t.

She goes for her wrist instead, where her fingertip and thumb just barely touch, and pulls her in, and then her fist hits Naminé’s chest with a low smack, between breast and collarbone.

Naminé gasps, and sways a little, and then says, “Oh.”

Xion feels her brows knit. “Oh?”

Naminé takes another of those deep shaky breaths, and lets it out, and her mouth curls in a faint smile. “Not scary.”

Xion feels herself smile back, like something’s clicked into place. “Good,” she breathes, and pounces, shoving Naminé down in a sprawl against the mattress, and her fist lands again even as she pins her wrist down, and Naminé yelps, exultant.


End file.
